La Gran Competencia De Baile
by Okami-Chan09
Summary: Que a pasado con el Club de Fútbol del Raimon?, Que paso con las administradoras y con los jugadores? Y a donde se Fue Goenji-kun? Esperen! UNA COMPETENCIA DE BAILE?
1. capitulo 1: otra dimencion ?

Capitulo 1: Otro Universo? No, Otra línea temporal

Hola a todos/as les quiero presenta un Fanfic extraño en lo personal de inazuma eleven quizás no me salgan muy bien las personalidades de los personajes peor hare mi mejor esfuerzo bueno unas simples reglas que tengo yo son que esto se significa ** acción del personaje o de los personajes (YO:) opinión mía y cuando *P:* es el pensamiento del personaje

es un Fanfic de inazuma eleven.

Bueno dejo de presentaciones y aclaraciones y que empiece el fic que lo disfruten :D

era un día normal en el Instituto Raimon, los chicos practicando Futbol como siempre, las animadoras hablando y viendo como los chicos entrenaban y anteojos, bueno no hay mucho que decir de le.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento cada uno se fu a su casa, con goenji:

Goenji: *P: Hoy fue un buen entrenamiento con Endou, a podido para cada supertecnica que le hacía y sin tener que en forzarse demasía por otro lado tengo que practicar esa nueva supertecnica* *llego a su casa abrió la puerta y se encontró con Yuka*

Yuka: Hola onee-chan *abrazando a su hermano*

Goenji: Hola Yuka-chan *abrazando a su hermana*

Yuka: Como ha estado tu día onee-chan? *soltándolo*

Goenji: bien y el tulló Yuka-chan? *soltándola*

Yuka: bien, mira cuanto me saque en matemáticas *mostrándole el escrito que se había sacado el 100%*

Goenji: muy bien Yuka-chan *acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña Goenji*

Yuka: jeje, como te fue en el entrenamiento?

Goenji: Bien Yuka-chan *decía feliz viendo a su pequeña hermana*

Yuka: lograste hacer esa supertecnica?

Goenji: no, aun no lo he logrado pero si la sigo practicando lo lograre

Yuka: Si así se habla onee-chan , yo se que lo lograras *decía con brillitos en los ojos, muy ilusionada*

Goenji: si, bueno estaré en mi evitación *decía yéndose a ella*

Yuka: Si, okey adios onee-chan

Goenji:*abre la puerta de su cuarto y se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir, estaba muy cansado y por lo tanto se había dormido temprano*

/ al otro día/

Goenji: * despierta, se figa la hora y ve que son las 7:00am se levanta y se viste para ir a instituto como cualquier día *

al terminar las horas de clase, en el entrenamiento:

Endou: vamos Goenji!, as esa supertecnica

Goenji: allá voy Endou

Endou: si *preparándose para parar cualquier tiro*

Goenji: *salta y a la pelota le sale fuego, pero la técnica no acaba del todo completa y lo que sucede es que Goenji se cae para atrás y se desmalla*

Todos: Goenji?

Shirou: Goenji-kun estas bien?

Goenji: hum... he... *refregándose los ojos*

Mari(Mamoru): Goenji.. estas bien? Goenji-chan

Goenji: * P: que goenji-chan?*

Mari: Goenji puedes seguir bailando?

Goenji:* P: he bailando pero no estábamos practicando Futbol? * se pregunta extrañado "el" delantero de Fuego*

Mari: si quieres puedes esperar o parar un poco con los administrad **ores**

Goenji: he? *abre los ojos y se encuentra con Endou como si fuera una mujer* (Yo: jajajajaj XDDD)

Mari: *ella era igual que Endou pero con pechos y con dos calitas a los lados y la típica bincha de El capitán y ahorra capitana de Baile?, bueno como sea tenia la misma sonrisa y personalidad pero bestia ropa de porista al igual que todas?**le extiende la mano e señal de que" le" ayudaría a levantarse* vamos *sonreía con su típica sonrisa*

Goenji: *se para* Gracias Endou-kun

Mari: he? Kun y que paso con Endou-chan? *decía llorando estilo anime*

Goenji: perdón jejeje *rascándose la nuca* Endou-chan

Mari: veo que el golpe en la cabeza te a afectado un poco

Goenji: he? porque lo dices

Mari: no puedes mantener el equilibrio en tacones

Goenji: he!? en tacones!? *decía sorprendido mirando hacia abajo, pero no llego a ver sus pies porque tenía unos bultos en la partes de sus pechos*

Mari: chicos me ayudan a llevarla a la banca?

Haru( Haruna): si *se acerca a Goenji-kun? y "lo" lleva a algunos asientos de allí cerca*

Goenji: *P: okey debo tener una pesadilla cuando me pellizque me despertare* *pensaba mientras que se pellizcaba una y otra vez tratando de despertarse*

Mari: bien Chicas a BAILAR!

Goenji: *P: porque no despierto* haa! *decía desesperado "el delantero de fuego"*

Haru: que te sucede Goenji-chan? *decía preocupado*

Goenji: *reacciona* em.. nada *decía con una sonrisa forzada* jejeje *P: porque estoy aquí y hace?*decía extrañado*

Mari: Bien Chicas buena práctica nos vemos mañana después de clase como siempre

Todas: Sii! *decía yéndose del gimnasio*

Continuara espero que les alla gustado :D


	2. Capitulo 2: Los Nuevos familiares

Capitulo 2: Los Nuevos familiares

Hola a todos/as les quiero presenta un Fanfic extraño en lo personal de inazuma eleven quizás no me salgan muy bien las personalidades de los personajes peor hare mi mejor esfuerzo bueno unas simples reglas que tengo yo son que esto se significa ** acción del personaje o de los personajes (YO:) opinión mía y cuando *P:* es el pensamiento del personaje

es un Fanfic de inazuma eleven.

Bueno dejo de presentaciones y aclaraciones y que empiece el fic que lo disfruten :D

Mari: estas Bien Shuuya-chan ?

Goenji: Si, aunque no termino de entender que es lo que sucedió

Mari: estabamos precticando la canción This Girl is On Fire

Goenji:... que!?

Mari: si, no lo recuerdas, *suspira* ese golpe de seguro debió de haberte afectado ni siquiera puedes quedarte de pie.

Goenji: he!? *P: tiene razón pero que es lo que ha pasado aquí hoy?, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba tratando de hacer la ultrasupertecnica que había creado pero al despertar me encuentro aquí*

Mari: Shuuya-chan, si quieres te puedo acompañar t tu casa?

Goenji: he!?, no es mesetario Endou-kun

Mari: Endou-kun?, veo que ese golpe te ha afectado un poco el cerebro

Goenji: he!?, perdón *decía mientras se rascaba la nuca*

Endou: ven vamos *decía con su típica sonrisa*

Goenji: okey Mary-chan *P: algunas cosas nunca cambiaran*

Mari: ben sube que nos llevara Natsu-kun(Natsumi)

Goenji: Desde cuando Natsumi sabe Manejar?

Mari: si que estas torpe hoy Shu-chan

Goenji: jejeje perdona es que aun ando confundido

Mari: como que confundido, no queras decir confundida *se acerca a Shu-chan para ayudarle a caminar con los tacones*

Goenji: si, es que estoy confundida *P: PORQUE A MII?*(Yo: quien ella visto Jake long el dragón occidental me comprenderán :-3)

Natsu: Hola Mari-chan y Shu-chan

Goenji: Hola Natsu-kun *decía confusa*

Mari: Hola Natsu-chan nos puedes llevar a la casa de Shu-chan?

Natsu: Claro suban *decía vagando del auto y abriendo la puerta, su aspecto era de un príncipe en el sentido de que usaba traje o ropa muy formal adames de que tenía su cabello rojizo asta los hombros lo que le daba un aire de rebelde peor una voz no muy masculina*

Goenji: ... wow* sorprendido*

Mary:*se sube* vamos Shu-chan*decía sonriente*

Goenji: si... *subía*

Mary: *susurra al oído de Shu-chan: porque dijiste Wow afuera del auto* *decía curiosa*

Goenji: he!?... em... por nada jejeje *P: es que nunca pensé que se pudiera ver así Natsumi!*pensaba desesperado*

Natsu: *sube al auto y comienza a manejar así la casa de Shu-chan*

Mary: Shu-chan mañana recuerda que después de clase tenderemos practica del club del Baile

Goenji: ... *P: como podre regresar? y en donde estoy además?

Mary: Shu-chan *sacudiendo a la mencionada*

Goenji: he!?... que?

Mary: Shu-chan recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento mañana al final de clase

Goenji: si como todos los días, del equipo de Futbol

Mary: no, ese grupo es solo para chicos, es el club de Baile recuerda

Goenji: he!?

Mari:*susurra: se que estas desesperado por tener novio pero tampoco lo tienes que decir frente a Natsu*

Goenji: he!?

Natsu: que sucede Shu-chan?

Goenji: nada *P: tengo que dejar de sorprenderme por cada cosa que sucede aquí*

 **una vez llegaron a la casa de goenji perdón de Shuuya-chan**

Natsu: Adiós Shu-chan, saluda a Yuko-kun por mi si?

Goenji: he!? no quisiste decir Yuka-chan?

Mari: no estamos hablando de tu hermano menor

Goenji: jejeje si saludare a Yuko-kun? por ustedes *P: porque Yuko?, como sea* se vaga del auto y entra a su casa, toca el piso del ascensor para subir al piso de su apartamento*

*P: bueno Yuko es mi hermano menor, si en realidad mi es mi hermana Yuka-chan *

una vez que llega al piso abre la puerta de su departamento

Yuko: Shuuya-Onechan

Goenji: Hola Yuka-chan

Yuko: Yuka-chan?, no querías decir Yuko-kun?

Goenji: jeje perdona es que estoy cansada

Yuko: Shu-Onechan mira cuanto me saque en Dibujo *le muestra la nota y era nada más y nada menos que un 100%*

Goenji: muy bien Hermanito *despeinándolo* te has ganado que juego con tigo a lo que quieras

Yuko: okey vamos a jugar con hot wheels, sii *suplicando*

Goenji: okey, pero primero déjame comer algo y ya iré a tu cuarte okey?

Yuko: okey *mientras camina así su cuarto piensa: que le abra pasado a Onechan nunca es tan buena con mijo y porque e abra dicho Yuka-chan?*

Goenji:*abre la heladera y se sirve un jugo de naranja, lo güera y cierra la puerta de la heladera a continuación va así su cuarto y mira que por toda la habitación esta completamente lleno de posters de una competencia de baile*

Yuko: *toca la puerta* Puedo pasar Onechan?

Goenji: claro, pasa Yuko-kun *decía sonriente*

Yuko: que le acuario a mi hermana?

Goenji : O.o? *confundido* que!?

Yuko: donde esta mi Onechan?

Goenji: soy yo *decía feliz*

Yuko: no ella me echaría de aquí de inmediato

Goenji: que?

Yuko: mi hermana nunca es tan buena con mijo, ella siempre me grita cuando intento entrar a su cuarto y siempre piensa solamente en el Baile

Goenji:*así que en esta dimensión soy malo con mi hermanó?*pensaba aun más confuso *


	3. Capitulo 3: LA TAREA DE SONORA

Hola a todos/as les quiero presenta un Fanfic extraño en lo personal de inazuma eleven quizás no me salgan muy bien las personalidades de los personajes peor hare mi mejor esfuerzo bueno unas simples reglas que tengo yo son que esto se significa ** acción del personaje o de los personajes (YO:) opinión mía y cuando *P:* es el pensamiento del personaje

es un Fanfic de inazuma eleven.

perdón por demorar tano en subir el capitulo es que la canción al final me tomo cierto trabajo

Bueno dejo de presentaciones y aclaraciones y que empiece el fic que lo disfruten :D

Capitulo 3: La tarea de SONORA!?

Goenji: em... *se para , y empuja a Yuko-kun hasta la puerta del cierto*

Yuko: he!?... espera que haces *resistiéndose*

Goenji: *empujándolo, después de eso cerró la puerta en la cara de el*

Yuko: MALA!, ONEE-CHAN MALA! *gritaba enfadado*

Goenji: *suspira* así que esto es mi pación ahorra? *decía confundido para luego sentarse en la cama*

?:*habré la puerta* llegue!

Yuko: MAMI! *grita emocionado corriendo Asia la mencionada*

Madre: hola Yuko-kun *lo abraza*

Yuko: Mami! onee-chan se porto mal con mijo otra vez! *decía haciendo puchero*

Madre: iré a hablar con ella*se agacha hasta ponerse a su altura* tu quédate aquí prométemelo

Yuko: te lo prometo *decía yéndose a mira T.V*

Madre: *se acerca al cuarto de Shuuya y toca la puerta* Puedo entrar?

Goenji: he!? *P: esa voz... no puede ser.. *

Madre: *entra*

Goenji: *sale corriendo para abrazar a su madre la cual no la veía hace mucho tiempo*

Madre: *sorprendida* porque tanto cariño de repente?

Goenji: *llorando* te extrañe mama

Madre: he!? pero si solo fui al trabajo, como cualquier día

Goenji: ... *secándose las lagrimas* tienes razón, perdón *decía haciendo una sonrisa Falsa*

Madre: tranquila *le da un beso en la frente* te avisare cuándo este la cena, se que quieres practicar para mañana

Goenji: *P: practicar, pero lo que? ese baile? no gracias* ...

Madre: que sucedió algo? *preocupada*

Goenji: em... no porque debería de haber pasado algo?

Madre: porque no me estas echando para practicar

Goenji: he!? es que

Madre: tienes fiebre?, te duele la pierna?

Goenji: no estoy bien, ahorra podrías retirarte quisiera extra sola

Madre: si jejeje *se va y al irse cierra la puerta*

Goenji: *suspira* bueno cuales son los deberes? *dice fijándose en los cuadernos, los cuales estaban muy coloreados para su gusto* okey hay de SONORA!? *los lee* NANI!? *decía sorprendido *

hay que hacer una canción para mañana !? en equipos? *suena su celular * he!? *se fija* es Mari-chan

*contesta* Hola?

Mari: donde estas?

Goenji: en mi casa, por?

Mari: porque estamos yo y las chicas en el estudio de grabación para hacer la canción para Sonora *decía con un tono de como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo*

Goenji :*P: okey es por los estudios, nada más que por eso* he!? donde queda?

Mari: te pasare la dirección por e-mail

Goenji: okey , voy para allí *decía saliendo de su cuarto despidiéndose de su ahorra hermano y despidiéndose de su querida madre*

Madre: cuídate *decía despidiéndola con la mano*

Yuko: adiós onee-chan Baka *decía sacándole la lengua*

Goenji: perdón por demorar *decía mirando a mari*

Mari:*con su típica sonrisa* no importa... bueno entremos agravar nuestra Canción ! *decía enérgicamente*

Kazumi: *ponía su mano en el hombro de Mari* tranquilízate Mari *decía con la típica gotita anime*

Goenji:... *P: ka-kazemaru? p-pero si es i-igual!*

Kazumi: sucede algo Shu-chan? *decía viendo a la mencionada**ella llevaba el chaleco típico de Kazemaru peor debajo tenía un vestido verde agua y su cabello estaba recogido como siempre*

Goenji: no *decía seria*

Shin(Shirou): porque tan seria? *decía curiosa y con una sonrisa dulce dibujada**llevaba puesto una pollera celeste, una remera que era la del alpino peor de manga corta, la bufanda blanca, su cabello era prácticamente igual al que tenía antes ósea todo liso con los piquitos abajo pero un poco más largo y parecía una Loli al igual que Kazumi*

Goenji: he? siempre he sido así *decía cortante*

Yuri(Yuuto): no lo eres que te sucede? *decía cerrica**ella llevaba su típica capa, usaba una remera de manga corta con un dibujo de un pingüino en ella, un short de sin y su cabello suelto con las restas*

Goenji: *suspira* nada entremos

Mari: VAMOS CHIAS GRABEMOS NUESTRO TEMA PARA LA COMPETENCIA DE BAILE! *decía con su típica pose*

KazumiyShin: además es la tarea de sonora, recuerda Mari

MARI: SIERTO, GRABEMOS NUESTRO TEMA PARA LA COPETENCIA Y PARA SONORA *decían entrando al lugar y yendo a la sala de grabaciones*

Todas: Na NaNaNa... Na NaNaNa...

Mari: Kyou wo shitsu no kokuban ni

Kazumi: Kaita moji

MariYKazumi: Zenbu kieta kere domo

Shin: Minna de egaita seishun wa

ShuyaaYYuri :Zettai! mo okiena omoide sa!

Todas: Kimi to deaeta kokoro zettai ni wasurenai

Yuri: Donna ni tooku hanaretatte

Todos: Itsumo atarimae no you ni minna issho ni ite

Shin: Kurai wadai datte

Todos : Warai ni kaeta mitai ni

Todos: Utsumukanaide waratte yukou

Yuri,ShinyShuuya: Sayonara, mata ne

Todos: Utsumukanaide waratte yukou

"Todos" : Sayonara (sayonara) mata ne!

Kazumi: Bokutachi no kage ga nobiru

Mari: Koutei ni mirai no tane wo umeta

Yuri: Itsuka ooki na ki no shita de

Yuri,ShinYShuuya: Zettai! Mata minna de atsumarou!

todos: Kimi to deaeta koto de umarekawaretanda

Kazumi: Konna jibun wo suki ni nareta

Todos: Itsuka kanarazu aeru kara sorezore no sekai de

Yuri: Mune ni idaita yume wo

Todos: Nakusanaide sono mama ni

todos: Utsumukanaide waratte yukou

"Todos": Sayonara, mata ne (mata ne)

todos: Utsumukanaide waratte yukou

"Todos": Sayonara (sayonara) mata ne!

Shin : Minna de egaita seishun wa

YuriYShuuya: Zettai! mo okiena omoide sa!

Todos : Kimi to deaeta kokoro zettai ni wasurenai

Yuri,ShinYShuuya : Donna ni tooku hanaretatte

Todos : Itsuka mata aeru hi wo tanoshi ni shiteru ze!

"Todos": Minna no yume no (yume no)

Todos: Tsuzuki wo miyagebanashi ni

Todos: Utsumukanaide waratte yukou

"Todos": Sayonara, mata ne (mata ne)

"Todos": Utsumukanaide waratte yukou

"Todos": Sayonara (sayonara) mata ne!

Todos : NaNaNa... Na NaNaNa... NaNaNa...

espero que le aya gustado el capituloooooo :D


End file.
